Tron Prompt Drabbles
by Omnicat
Summary: What it says on the tin. Drabble 1: Tron and Alan and two distressing balls of fluff. Drabble 2: Dillinger Senior and Junior have a run-in with the Westermarck Effect. Drabble 3: Kevin Flynn and the view from our side of the screen. Drabble 4: Rinzler helps Lora do the dishes.
1. Distressing Balls of Fluff

**Title:** Distressing Balls of Fluff

**Author:** Omnicat

**Unofficially Adapted From:** Steven Lisberger & co's _Tron_ and Joseph Kosinsky & co's _Tron: Legacy_.

**Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All of the above.

**Warnings:** None.

**Characters & Pairings:** Tron & Alan

**Summary:** Tron and Alan and distressing balls of fluff.

**Author's Note:** For a prompt by kimmykun. Enjoy!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Distressing Balls of Fluff**

"Tron, have you seen Luke and Leia?" Alan-One yelled from downstairs.

Tron nearly jumped out of his User-type skin.

"No, sorry," he yelled back, and snatched another book off the shelf one-handed.

Cookbook. Glitch it.

Crash the blasphemy, only a search engine could help him now.

Alan-One opened the bedroom door. Tron whirled around.

"Maybe they're under the... bed... Tron, what's that behind your back?"

He couldn't lie. Not to Alan-One.

"I broke the kittens," he confessed miserably.

Alan-One stared. In Tron's outstretched hands, Luke and Leia rattled – like _Rinzler_ had.

But Alan-One smiled, soothing. "No; you made new friends."


	2. Hindsight Is A Bitch

**Title:** Hindsight Is A Bitch

**Author:** Omnicat

**Unofficially Adapted From:** Steven Lisberger & co's _Tron_ and Joseph Kosinsky & co's _Tron: Legacy_.

**Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** _Tron_ and the first 9:10 minutes of _Tron: Legacy_.

**Warnings:** None.

**Characters & Pairings:** Dillinger Jr & Dillinger Sr & Mrs Dillinger & mention of Sark

**Summary:** Dillinger Senior and Junior have a run-in with the Westermarck Effect.

**Author's Note:** For a prompt by spicer-cthulhusummoning-lovejoy. Enjoy!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Hindsight Is A Bitch**

"DID I NOT GIVE YOU A GOOD CHILDHOOD? GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, MOVED SOMEWHERE YOU COULD BE YOUR OWN MAN? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Edward, he was only masturbating, it's _natural_ for teenagers –"

"_Only_ masturbating?!"

"To _Flynn_'s movie, I get –"

"To SARK."

"IT'S OKAY TO BE HOMOSEXUAL, EDWARD."

"Of course it is, but not for _Sark_. I WROTE THAT PROGRAM!"

"_Bi_sexual," Ed mumbled. His parents were too busy yelling to notice. "And your program's ass was made for tapping, so what?"

He got his answer twenty years of Sarksturbation later, when Alan Bradley introduced him to _his_ program.


	3. Real or Not Real?

**Title:** Real or Not Real?

**Author:** Omnicat

**Unofficially Adapted From:** Steven Lisberger & co's _Tron_ and Joseph Kosinsky & co's _Tron: Legacy_.

**Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All of the above.

**Warnings:** None.

**Characters & Pairings:** Flynn & mention of Clu 2.0 & Tron & Yori

**Summary:** Kevin Flynn and the view from our side of the screen.

**Author's Note:** For a prompt by grey-sw. Enjoy!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Real or Not Real?**

After that first time courtesy of the MCP, Flynn seizes the soonest opportunity to access Lora and Alan's terminals and pour over their programs' coding. Brilliant pieces of work, both of them, but he doesn't know what to think about everything he _doesn't_ find.

_Knew_ he wouldn't find.

When he comes back from creating Clu 2.0, he expects... _more,_ somehow. But again there's nothing – no sign of his unique birth, no evidence of the light of independent thought in his eyes. Of the arm around Flynn's shoulders.

He doesn't know which side of the screen to feel more betrayed by.


	4. Showman

**Title:** Showman

**Author:** Omnicat

**Unofficially Adapted From:** Steven Lisberger & co's _Tron_ and Joseph Kosinsky & co's _Tron: Legacy_.

**Spoilers & Desirable Foreknowledge:** All of the above.

**Warnings:** None.

**Characters & Pairings:** Lora & Rinzler

**Summary:** Rinzler helps Lora do the dishes.

**Author's Note:** 'Cause let's face it, ninety-nine percent of those fancy flips of his were purely decorative. Rinzler just likes to show off his mad skillz. ;) For a prompt by luppihara. Enjoy!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Showman**

Lora washed, Rinzler dried; it was routine, almost normal. Oftentimes, he would turn the plates over and over in his hands, weighing, considering. Troubled? Lora didn't ask; pushing Rinzler never helped. He'd get there eventually.

And he did: flinging a saucer high, end over end, catching it on the back of his hand, running it down his arm, and bringing it arcing back over his head, into his outstretched palm.

As Lora gaped, Rinzler caught her eye, raised the saucer, and set it spinning on the tip of his finger.

She applauded, and for the first time, saw him smile.


End file.
